Ars Moriendi
by HopesWar
Summary: What if you no longer knew anything about yourself? What if everything you knew was not what you wanted? How would you react? A story following Japser and Alice as they come to terms with what fate has dealt them in their quest for a better life.
1. Incognitus

Ars Moriendi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, my imagination doesn't extend that far.**

**My first ever fan fic so please be gentle. I'm sorry I have no idea where this story is going to end up I'm just taking it as it comes. I also don't know how often I will be updating as I am currently doing placement for my University course, so my free time is little.**

**For those interested 'Ars Moriendi' means the art of dying in latin.**

**This chapter is very descriptive, I promise there will be more drama to come. If you want me to continue let me know as this is all new to me.**

**_Incognitus_****- unknown, unexamined / unrecognized / unclaimed**

* * *

Chapter 1 - _Incognitus_

A piercing light blinded my now sensitive eyes, my hands instantly coming up to protect them. Rolling onto my side, away from the offending brightness, I slowly opened them, revealing the same scenery for the third day.

A small leafed bush with red berries was dwarfed by the large oak tree that rose up behind it, dominated my view. To the left the horizon was scattered with trees of varying heights and sizes, imprisoning me in this darkened space. To the right a small stream flowed, creeping around where I lay, eventually disappearing between 2 large rocks in the distance. Every drop chimed as it crashed against the damp moss ridden pebbles, providing the acoustics for my thoughts. Above my body wove a canopy of different green leaves, occupied occasionally with a bird who'd come to inspect my presence on his bug laden feeding ground.

However, all of this was irrelevant. I was alone and confused. Three days I had been searching my mind for any clues, as small as they may be, yet I was coming up blank. I had no memories, no inclination as to how I got here. The only recollections kept within my head were that of the scenery before me. The sounds of the bugs moving amongst the dirt or the slight flicker of light that cascaded down as the leaves moved in the breeze, I could remember them all in such detail, but before that there was just dark, an impending blackness that engulfed me.

Mary Alice, I knew my name, or at least what I thought was my name. The scraped badge on my dirt covered scraps of clothes had helped me with that. I wasn't particularly fond of it though, sounded too formal to be me. I had chosen to shorten it, to lose the first part. Alice was my name, but that is the only introduction I can give. My age, my birthplace, my family ties are unknown and I don't understand why.

I was clearly close to being an adult, my body shape and size dictated that much. I could talk, read, write, everything a normal person could do, I hadn't lost that in whatever had caused my memories to escape me. I knew that when the sun shone on my pale and grubby skin it was not suppose to scatter the light into the spectrum, to glitter and sparkle. And that brings me to my latest dilemma… what am I?

Two days ago I discovered I wasn't human any longer. My appearance had changed, the stream became my mirror as I studied every inch of my pale face. My hair had been cut short, spiking untidily at different angles, pieces of the woodland floor nestled amongst the dark strands. Below it a blanket of white skin covered my prominent cheek bones, curved around my jaw and descended to the rest of my body. Amongst what was now perfect skin was the only inclination as to what my have happened. Two crescent shaped scars ran directly over my jugular, but what could have mage this mark I didn't know.

My eyes were no longer deep brown, instead taking on a vibrant red, unnatural to any human. The temperature of my body became ice, yet I felt no cold, the storm the night before had no impact. My throat constricted painfully at what could only be described as incredible thirst yet the stream water had provided no relief. The diamond quality to my skin I couldn't even begin to understand. I was different!

Three days I had been lying on the same patch of ground, my muscles protested at that fact. Pushing myself into a seating position with my arms I exhaled loudly, something that no longer seemed necessary. It had become obvious breathing was no longer required to survive, yet another mystery to add to my mounting list. Three days I had spent contemplating everything I could think of yet I was still as uninformed as before. Obviously answers weren't going to fall into my hands I was going to have to be proactive about this.

Dragging myself off the mass of leaves and twigs beneath me I moved onto my feet, standing up to reveal the full 4'10 inches of my petite body. Wiping the remnants of my makeshift bed off the ripped and filthy grey fabric which clung to my hips, I prepared myself for whatever may come.

I had to come up with a game plan, walking around aimlessly would help no-one. Being surrounded by humans was no longer an option, my blood red eyes and sequined skin would be sure to arouse suspicion. Living in the woods alone would do no good either. After several minutes of following the stream through its rocked gateway I formulated an idea.

Living amongst humans in that daylight was impossible, however I could sneak around in the dark, where the sun would not catch my skin. As much as I hated becoming a figure in the blackness it was the only viable choice. Finding a desolate house, abandoned for whatever reason, and create a temporary residence was the new plan. Only until I had some answered I reassured myself. With this in mind I followed my feet in a direction which would hopefully bring me to a village, my new sanctuary.

Allowing myself to be lead through the maze of trees and rocks by my intuition my thoughts wandered. Scenarios of what could have lead me to this form became more absurd.

Had I taken some sort of poison, it would explain the burning in my throat but no poison could cause a persons skin to shine surely? Maybe I had a skin disorder, maybe the salt in my sweat crystallised on my skin.

Maybe I had a trauma to the head, my memory loss would certainly be linked with that. But the redness in my eyes didn't resemble that of them being blood shot, it was only the iris that had been claimed by this new colour.

Perhaps I had always been this was, but surely I would have known this despite my memory loss, it would be something I was used to right?

Shaking my head to rid the thoughts, which were now building to give me a head ache, I admired the surrounding area. The dense mass of trees were beginning to become more sparse separating out to reveal little pockets of grass and flowers. The colours dappling the lush grass, appearing like a kaleidoscope to my eyes.

A blackness started to swamp my view of the beautiful colours, slowly taking them away one by one. My head started to spin, as I plunged further into the darkness. This had never happened before, I didn't understand. Blinking furiously trying to regain my sight I began to stumble, my head feeling heavy. The light kept going out, becoming nothing, every last colour going further and further away. Fear gripped me as the last bit of life left, was this my death?

* * *

Next chapter : Arma


	2. Arma

Ars Moriendi

Disclaimer: I own nothing, my imagination doesn't extend that far.

"Silent enim leges inter arma" Laws are silent in times of war in latin

For those interested 'Ars Moriendi' means the art of dying in latin.

Chapter 2 – Arma

Another battle, another day. I was getting tired of the constant power struggle. Maria would order us forward and we would obey, like little sheep I watched as the inexperienced waltz to their death. All the time I put in training the pawns was wasted as their instincts took over. I suppose I should consider myself lucky, being in a position of power, it made me valuable… indispensible. I was significant unlike the many that stood in front of me, hanging of my every word, following my every instruction.

Maria, my creator, is a power obsessed egomaniac. Her desperation for control has led her to generate her own army, an army who I am responsible for preparing for battle. The reason for fighting is simple; she wants to be the main commander of the south, the ruler of all. In her mind this is a land that can be acquired, a land that can be used and everyone who dared to trespass would face the wrath.

I guess I should explain, this isn't a normal war. No weapons or heavy machinery are used, we have no cavalry on white horses who ride up when we need assistance. We do not kill with swords or daggers, muskets or arrows, we use only our bodies and the strength within them. Don't be fooled it isn't an honourable or fair fight, not a well choreographed dance like the Chinese martial arts. We attack and we attack hard, no strategy no fear. We rip and shred at the enemies pulling them limb for limb, biting at their necks, eradicating them one by one.

We have competition, others with the same idea as Maria. I have seen many perish at their hands. Some of our rivals are larger than us, others numbers dwindle, but either way they are opponents, a minor glitch on a step of the ladder to success. Like any other commander, human or not, there is one common goal, have the best soldiers. Which is where I come in; I am Marias second in command, as much as I detest it. It wasn't new to me, being a superior, even as a human I followed the same path.

My life was simple before all this. I was human and moral, the stereotypical southern gentleman. I followed the written path, what was expected of me. At the age of 17 I joined the army through lies and deceit. It didn't take me long to work my way through the ranks, soon becoming a Major, the youngest around. And from there my recent history starts.

I suppose I should make it clear, referring to my life as a human, I mean. I am no longer mortal, instead taking on the eternal life as a vampire. I have lived two separate lives, one with growth and development, a limit on my time and this one. I am almost indestructible, very little substantially damages me. Skin cold as ice and stronger than steel, only the teeth of my fellow kind can penetrate it. My morals have slacked also; I have become a carnivorous monster, praying on the weak.

How did I come to be this way one may ask? It is all down to Maria, she was my creator, my turner and now my companion. I was ambushed by her and her two followers, stunned by their sheer beauty, unnatural to any being I had met before. She took advantage of this, sinking her teeth into my fragile warm skin, filling my body with her potent venom. The pain that followed was excruciating, burning all my nerves as it spread. And that is how it came to be, how I became the blood thirsty killer before you.

The wars I fight are between my species, arguing over who has the right to the most blood, the heavily populated areas. There are people who try and prevent this, stop the conspicuous killings, stabilise the mortality rates of the humans. These people are the royalty, the governors and the jury, the Voltori. They write the laws, carry out the laws and set the punishments. It has little effect however; it is hard to change a learned behaviour.

There is a Latin phrase 'Silent enim leges inter arma' meaning laws are silent in times of war, a prevalent saying amongst the commanders. It describes the blatant distaste for the rules. No matter how hard the Voltori try, how many covens they decimate the war rages on.

So here I am following a lifestyle I don't enjoy. I am technically brilliant, I can control vast numbers of volatile newborns yet I feel like a savage. My gift, which is more of a curse, overwhelms my existence. Many people say they can read another's emotions, can tell how they are feeling, but it is all based on body language nothing more. I, however, am different. I can and do feel the emotions of others. They radiate from their bodies like heat from a fire. Every emotion they feel I can pinpoint, every flicker of hope or sadness no matter how hard they try to hide it. It extends further though; I can control emotions over great numbers. I can silence a room full of people by emitting calm and serenity. I can bring on wars all of my own, creating anger in the most gentle of people. And this is my downfall.

Have you ever imagined trying to hurt someone if you could feel everything they feel? I can, my body and mind conflict. By essence I am a hunter, a hunter for human blood. The pain I endure when thirsty is incredible. A thick burning sensation constricts my throat, squeezing until I give in. And when I do the torture starts. Is it not bad enough that I have to kill to sustain my life, why am I plagued with the insight of others?

Confusion and adjuration is where it always starts. My unusual appearance, my beauty, is what lures them in. As I approach their little minds go into overdrive. Unsure of what how this situation will unfold scepticism and fear become prominent in the emotional whirlwind. Then I strike and the pain flows from them, just like the blood that I lap up, quenching the thirst. I can't carry on this way. It is becoming harder and harder to kill.

In that split second a decision was made, I needed to escape. It wouldn't be as easy as simply walking away but the plan was set in motion. I would go in search of a better life. One where I wouldn't have to fight, to watch my hard work go to waste. One where I would only kill to survive rather than every time the opportunity presented itself. I would not continue being the monster I had become. Now I just had to figure out how.


End file.
